LOTR In A Pet's Eyes
by Misty005
Summary: A human, cat and dog get transported to Middle Earth. This is the both the cat's and the dog's version of the story. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

LOTR In A Pet's Eyes

**Chapter 1**

Hi. My name is Misty. My slave (or 'mistress, to please Sandy, who is the dog) is called Helen. This is the story of when Helen, Sandy and I were transported to a strange place, which I later found out, was called Middle Earth.

This is my diary.

Day 1: I woke up not feeling very well. Helen was there, as she always was, to look after me. She seemed afraid for whatever reason. I suddenly found out why, because there was a strange crackling noise, then the roof fell down on top of us. Helen screamed, Sandy yelped and did a pee without burying it- dirty animal, she should have buried it! I meowed, feeling worse than I ever had before. It made my illness seem like a game! We landed on the grass, only to see some strange creatures looking at us. One said something in a foreign sounding language, then we were picked up and carried away.


	2. Huh?

LOTR In A Pet's Eyes

Helen seemed to be totally out of it, for some reason, best known to herself. She was lifted up by one of the strangers, and put on the back of a horse. I have seen horses before, so I know what they look like, before anyone says anything.

The strangers were a grey colour, and were not very gentle with any of the three of us. Sandy (the dog) acted like a coward, but I soon gave them what for! They dropped us and ran as sharp pointy thing flew out of nowhere at them.

_Note: Sorry about the short chapter, but I have been rather busy lately, what with Christmas coming up and doing the school run to pick up my little brother. I will update this story and the other two ASAP when I get the chance to._


	3. Kidnap!

Another load of ugly creatures came out of the trees. Helen had woken up by that point and decided to run for it. She called Sandy to her, picked me up and ran.

We ran straight into the nearest group of trees, where we were faced with a third bunch of arrows. One was accidentally fired and it went straight into Helen. Helen fell with a groan and didn't get up again.

One of the strange people muttered something in a strange language before picking Helen up and carrying her away. Another person stayed behind to get me and Sandy. Not surprisingly, Sandy acted like a coward. She ran away, trying to get away from the strangers.

**Sandy's POV**

I ran and ran, just wanting to get away. Who can blame me, especially as I was badly treated by males in the past? I kept running until I ran straight into some small people with beards. I backed away, growling, hoping they would leave me alone.

**The Dwarves and Bilbo's POV**

We watched the growling dog backing away from us. Something was obviously upsetting her and we had no spare food to give her (obviously, if we were starving in the forest) We had just been fighting the spiders and were exhausted when someone called to us to halt.

………………………………………………………………………………………

_So what do you think? This isn't finished yet, sorry for the delay. I was stuck for ideas and the internet was down._

_Reviews are greatly appreciated, thanks to all the reviewers who have reviewed my stories._

_NO FLAMERS! Flamers will be used to burn all the spiders._


	4. Newcomers

Anyway, Misty (kitten – Russian Blue) and Sandy (dog – Labrador) get seen.

Misty's POV

I finally persuaded Sandy to join the group of strange, bearded people. We travelled day and night, day and night, until we saw lights in the distance – resulting in an argument breaking out between the bearded people.

Sandy decided to run off again, so I followed.

Sandy's POV

Well, if you weren't sure how things were going to end, wouldn't you run off?

Misty's POV

We heard some other people talking after we had run off. Sandy just stood there watching the people and the dogs obviously having a party. She looked rather lovestruck with one of the dogs, while it slowly approached. Some of the people saw us, then started approaching.


	5. Attack!

Chapter 5

Misty's POV

Sandy yelped and backed away, but miraculously didn't try to run away. I looked at her as if to say '_Just go over there_', but she didn't. I felt myself leave the ground and meowed in protest.

Sandy's POV

I saw Misty getting picked up by some weird good looking people. I was very wary, because just because someone looks nice doesn't mean they are nice. I backed away, but the dog they had (who's male) walked over and nosed me gently towards them. 'Who are they?' I yelped while trying to back away.

'They are my masters – they won't hurt you' replied the dog.

Misty's POV

The dog turned away from Sandy as another dog ran over.

'Get away from my boy!' she snarled, as she lunged at Sandy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

DUN DUN DUN what is Sandy going to do? I will update tomorrow hopefully so you can find out.


	6. Where are we?

Chapter 6

Sandy's POV

I yelped as the dog charged into me. I was very lucky that the male dog got between us and with help from the strange people, chased the other dog back.

Misty's POV

Sandy cringed and submitted after the other female dog was driven back. Like I've said before, Sandy is a coward!

Sandy's POV

I'm a dog, not a cat. Cats and dogs are as different as chalk and cheese! Anyway, they got hold of Misty and me and took us across a bridge to a cave type thing. I think it was a cave, anyway.

Misty's POV

They put me down on the floor and let go of Sandy. Sandy decided to try to run off, but the strange people stopped her and at a word from one of them, took her away.

Sandy's POV

At a word from their leader, I was taken to join some of the other dogs. I was rather worried at that point, still not knowing their intentions. I saw the male dog I had met earlier being brought in. He saw my worried expression and said 'You need not worry, they won't hurt you!'

'I'm not only worried about myself, what will they do to Misty?' I asked him.

'She'll probably join us in a minute' he said kindly. 'What animal is she anyway? I've not seen any animal that looks like her'

'She's a cat!' I replied.

Misty's POV

I heard the door being opened again and the same people Sandy had run away from were brought in. The conversation went too fast, so I couldn't catch a word of it or understand what they were saying. I watched as they were taken away. The Elves (as I had learnt they were called) picked me up again and carried me away. I was used to being picked up, so it didn't bother me.


	7. Chapter 7

Misty's POV

They carried me through to where Sandy and the dog she had been flirting with were.

Sandy's POV

Ignore what Misty just said about me flirting.

Misty's POV

You were flirting! Anyway, we hung around the palace for what seemed like an eternity, until the Elves returned to the room they put us in.

Sandy's POV

Are they Elves? Whatever they are they have to mean us harm!

_Sorry about the short chapter – I am starting to run out of ideas. Suggestions welcome._


End file.
